


不安之夜

by GracieDolitt



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Asexual Character, Brightwell, Dani is ace, F/M, Malcolm Whump, Night Terrors, These two are soft for each other, Translation, Whump, emotions happen, wild feelings appear, 不肖子神探, 浪子神探
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieDolitt/pseuds/GracieDolitt
Summary: 【授权翻译】Dani和Malcolm被困在纽约城外，他们找了个汽车旅馆过夜。
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Kudos: 4





	不安之夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoulfireInc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulfireInc/gifts).
  * A translation of [An Unquiet Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014609) by [SoulfireInc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulfireInc/pseuds/SoulfireInc). 



> 原文标题：An Unquiet Night  
> 作者：SoulfireInc  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014609  
> 作者ao3主页链接：https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulfireInc/pseuds/SoulfireInc

Dani翻找着钥匙，一边手臂仍牢牢地圈住Bright.

“我觉得还是应该带你去医院检查一下。”她抱怨道，把钥匙插进汽车旅馆房间的门锁。

Bright哼了一声：“没事的，Dani，只是擦伤罢了。”

她瞪着他：“你被车撞了。”接着把门踢开。

他耸了耸一边肩膀说：“只撞到一点。”

她忍住没笑，调整了一下抱住他腰部那只手的位置，帮助他跨过门槛。

从门口到最近的那张床只有几步路，可他从事故现场瘸着走过来已经累坏了，整个人吃力地靠在Dani身上。Dani慢慢把他放到床上，再回去关上门。他们在距离纽约一个小时车程的位置，刚刚让一条本有指望的线索从手中溜走。因为嫌犯驾车逃走的时候Bright被直接撞上了挡风玻璃，然后摔到柏油路面上。他是个傻子才拒绝去医院检查——他甚至不能自己站起来，所以Dani确信他伤到了胸腔里面。Gil让他们在汽车旅馆将就一晚上——已经超过九点半了——但他们一回到纽约Dani非得让Gil强迫他去医院不可。

他向前倾身想要脱鞋，动作到一半就“嘶”了一声，疼得脸都皱了。Dani于是跪下去帮忙。

“让我来吧。”

Bright挥一挥手：“不，你不必——”

“我不介意。”她打断道，已经帮他脱下了一只鞋子，接着是另一只。她抬头看了他一眼，笑得不太坦率，“再说这刚好证明了我的观点，这不止是擦伤。”

“不这就是。”他飞快地答道，然后犹豫了一下，“可能是擦伤了……肋骨。”

她气恼地笑了一声，站起身来。

“谢谢，Dani. ”他轻声说道。她微笑着低头看他。

“你需要睡觉了。来吧。”她一只手扶着他的脖子，让他慢慢躺平，枕着他的脑袋直到他靠上枕头。她察觉到他因为时而发作的疼痛缓慢、克制地呼吸着。这个傻子肯定内出血了。

Bright对此并无不满，他扯下领带，解开衬衣最上面的两颗扣子，接着长长地叹了口气，才终于放松下来。他说话的声音累得含糊不清。

“好吧，我觉得这不算是……最坏的注意。”他睁开眼睛，“或者可能就是——呃，我不能——”

“如果你做噩梦的话我会在你撞到脑袋之前叫醒你的。”Dani漫不经心地说，一边研究着那台老旧电视的遥控器，想把它打开。

“我——你确定吗？上次你想叫醒我时我差不多把你放倒了。”

Dani暗自发笑，扫了他一眼，发现他正试图用幽默掩盖的真实的忧虑，于是收敛了笑容。

“别太自信了，Bright. 我上次是没有防备。”

电视发出杂音开始工作。Bright尽管看起来已经很累，但脸上的不安比日常更甚。他上次睡觉是什么时候了？“别担心，Bright，”她轻声说道，“我会看着你的。”

他听到这由衷地发笑，尽管不明显。他点了点头，躺下闭上眼睛。

“介意我看电视吗？”她问，不停地换着频道。

“只要别看高尔夫，”他含糊地回应，“讨厌高尔夫。”

Dani笑着停在了一个残次的真人秀节目，把几个枕头叠着靠在床头板放好，“记住了。”

接下来的几分钟，房间里充满了受困岛民们虚假的自行忏悔的声音。Dani这一季没怎么看，不过在上一个懒散的假日里认识的一些面孔她还记得，然后很快决定了投谁出局。

“知道吗，”Bright缓缓开口，“在这些真人秀里展现出来的心理学知识实际上特别有趣，单是自恋心理这一项——”

“Bright.”

“啊？”

“别吵我看电视。”

“哦。好的。对不起。”

他没再说话。等到下一轮广告间歇时，他的呼吸已经奇迹般地变缓到平稳的状态。Dani透过清洁人员留下半开着的衣橱门看到里面有毯子。她溜下床，把毯子摊开轻轻盖在Bright身上。他已经睡着了。

她给他盖好毯子之后踌躇了一会，有点被他的表情迷住。他看起来……几乎是平静的。她过了一会儿才意识到这为何如此奇怪，毕竟这是她第一次见到他的关机状态。没有壁垒，没有坚固的防备，也没有不时闪现的脆弱，就只是……Bright.

这个场景使她胸腔深处产生了一种微妙的暖意。她迅速转过身，自认为是突然被电视里的那个劣质恶作剧转移了注意力。

节目连着播了两集，第二集播完以后Dani仍旧没有睡意。到现在肾上腺素本该离开她的血液了，但她就是还不想好好躺下闭上眼睛。于是她钻到被子里，开始用手机看一部犯罪纪录片。

那些来自睡梦中的焦虑的声音持续了几分钟才被她注意到。她按下暂停听了一会，看到Bright的手在毯子外面抽搐着。她摘下耳机钻出温暖的被窝，走到Bright床边。他瑟缩着，皱着眉头，嘴里轻声发出恐惧的音节。Dani双手紧握住他那只手。

“Bright，嘿，没事的。”

他在枕头上轻轻地把头转向一边，额头皱得更深。她伸出一只手触摸他的面颊，拇指轻抚着脸上的皮肤。

“嘘……没事的，Bright，你不是一个人，有我在这儿。”

他叹了口气，表情舒展开，身体在床垫上放松下来。Dani没有走开，她伸手顺了顺他的头发，确认噩梦已经过去了。他的眼珠也不再在眼皮底下乱动。

她把一缕头发从他的前额上拨开，顺着动作让手指背面擦过他的侧脸，接着把手放到他的胸口上。然后她仓促地站起来，触电似的收回手。

她在做什么？他轮不到让她来——她不该像这样握着他的手，这太——她——

不，他们是朋友。她只是在帮他睡好一点。仅此而已。她强迫自己忽略脑海中那个否认以上想法的声音，回到自己床上继续打开网飞，尽量不去回想他皮肤的柔软触感。

在看完了超级长的一集之后——她本该注意到那个十分恼人的转折的——Dani集中在审讯上的注意力突然被拉回那个昏暗的房间里。她伸手打开床头灯，对着刺眼的亮光(brightness)皱了皱眉。

说到Bright.

Dani站起身来，感觉到心脏在胸腔里跳动。呻吟声已大到清晰可闻，他的脸部因恐惧而扭曲着，嘴里发出低沉而狂乱的，含糊的或半是尖叫的声音，夹杂着一串“不”和“不要”。他在床上挣扎着，抽搐的手臂似乎在徒劳地尝试要阻挡某个人。Dani坐到床边，紧紧握住他的肩膀。

“Bright.”她大声地说道，声音清晰，“Bright，醒来，你得醒过来。”

她轻轻地晃了晃他，可当她一只手碰到他脸的时候，他立刻把头缩到另一边，痛苦地皱着眉头。

“Bright！Bright，快醒来！”

Bright突然深吸一口气猛地坐起来，几乎撞到她。她及时向后躲开了，再次按住他的肩膀。他眼睛已睁开，但她知道他还没回过神来。

“嘿，嘿Bright，没事的，你没事的，有我在呢。”

她将他拉入怀中，一手安抚着他的背，不住地在他耳边低语着安慰的话。在她怀里僵坐了一会儿之后，他终于伸手抱住她，把脸埋到她的肩膀。

“对不起。”他的声音几乎轻得听不见。而Dani只是把他搂得更近些。

“别，没事的。”

当呼吸趋于平稳，逐渐冷静下来时，他往后抽身，却没接触她的视线。

“我吵醒你了吗？”

“没，我在浪费晚上的大好时光看剧呢，是你拯救了我。”

他嘴角抽动了一下，不过那还不能被称为笑容。他伸手揉搓自己的脸，像是想把冷静的情绪揉进五官似的。但没起作用。他用另一只手按摩了一会儿肋骨的位置。

“你想谈谈这个梦吗？”她不动声色地问道。

他重重地呼吸了一下，仍然没看她。

“你说过喜欢跟我聊天的，记得吗？”而且你说过你会更努力尝试的。

他猛地看向她，盘算着。

“它，”他开口说道，“……很糟糕。”

“是吧，能看出来。”

他双手紧紧攥着毯子，指节发白。

“我不想……你可能会——”

“Bright，”她等待着直到他对上她的视线，“我很确信你能说的都不会比我工作中遇到的那些事更糟的。”她抬一抬眉毛，“你告诉过我我可以信任你。你可以信任我的。”

他吞咽了一下，保持与她视线接触。她从他眼中看到忧虑与勇气无声的对抗，而后后者占了上风。至少在这一次。

“我一直，呃……自从去了Claremont之后，那些梦都是一样的。”他的声音比日常低沉些，措辞很谨慎，好像每个词都有可能成为最终吓跑她的那一个。而她只是挪近了一点，把手放到床垫上，以备他想要握住她的手。

“是……”他没再看着她，而是朝着自己的手皱眉，“是我。每个晚上。是我捅了他。”

Dani没有说话，留给他措辞的空间。

“我母亲在那儿，她想阻止我，但是父——但是Martin，他——他几乎像是在期望我这么做。我吓坏了因为……因为我也是。”他接着说道，声音只比呼吸大一点，“而且部分的我……部分的我想要这样。”

他像个受到威胁的小动物似的蜷缩着，仍不看她。

Dani缓缓地吸了口气，思考着。

“嗯……”过了一会儿她说，“我想这很合理。”

他蓦地看向她：“是吗？”

她耸耸肩：“当然。我是说，部分的你憎恶他，对吧？”她指了指他，“他对你做的一切。他给你带来那么多痛苦，Bright.这完全合理，如果部分的你……怎么说呢，想要复仇？想要掌控局面一回？让他也感受一下你的痛苦。”说到后面她压低了视线，不知道是不是说得过分了。

“这些不会……吓到你？”他怀疑地说，音调很低。

她再次看向他：“为什么会？”

他干笑一声，紧绷的姿态随着用力的手势才放松了些：“为什么？Dani，如果我在用刀捅我父亲时能获得快感，这他妈对我来说意味着什么？”他看向天花板，挥动双手大致划出个范围，“我——我有——我有精神病，从医学角度。我差不多精神失常了。我父亲，他带我到——他告诉我我们是——我——如果我——”

Dani没再犹豫，她扳住他的脸。

“Bright，吸气。”她等到他勉强完成一次呼吸，“听我说。首先，你没想杀死你父亲。那是在做梦。这说得过去——这只是来自你那些不愉快的经历，相信我。像是，你很害怕自己与他相似什么的？”她感到这想法的荒谬，不由得提高了声调，“几个梦就能让你变成个杀手了？”

他的视线似乎被她的俘获，明亮的双眼因她的言语发怔。她露出笑容。

“Bright，你是最不可能堕落的。”

他眨眨眼。“Dani，”他回答道，“我确实有精神疾病。”

“所以？我们大部分人都有啊。你只是多掺了一点你个人的疯狂。这不代表你会杀人。”

“但是我想！”

Dani哼了一声，从他脸上收回手，困惑地甩了甩：“是啦，在梦里。那就算是真的——那并不是——怎么说呢，从伤害那只你个人的恶魔以获得一点满足感到开启一场杀戮狂欢那也还差个十万八千里呢。Bright，你不是那种人。得了吧，你有多少次让自己深陷危险去救人？该死的，或者仅仅为了一条能救人的线索？你看，我确实会害怕你的基因，害怕你内在无法自我控制的那些。但我也知道我们的自制力要比我们所认为的要强。你很善良，Bright，任何人都能看出来。你为人很奇怪，当然了，但你是个善良的人。你父亲的所作所为无关紧要，你不是他，你永远不会成为他。你一直在对抗他，我是说，”她笑着说，“你的工作是抓捕杀人犯。这可不是遗传的。”

他眼中泛起细微的泪花，在眼眶里绝望地闪着光亮。因为她的话是对的，因为他内在的黑暗不过是影子的把戏。她理解这种感受。

他眨了眨眼，一道眼泪流过脸颊，被她用拇指擦掉。

“我们遇见的第一天，”他嗓音嘶哑，“我把一个人的手砍了下来，Dani.”

她翻了个白眼：“我说了你很奇怪。你救了他的命。”

他低头看到他们的手相隔咫尺，而后越过这段距离与她手指交叠相握。她紧紧攥住他的手，回应着他无声的请求，用另一只手抹去他的泪痕。她脑海深处开始有一个小小的声音低语着警告。这太亲密了。这跟以前发生过的那些太相似了。这是背叛和心碎的序言。

可这是Bright.是她的朋友。她选择信任他。

“你……你真的确信你所说的那些？”

“嗯，”她毫不犹豫，“当然。”

他轻轻点了点头，平稳地吸了口气，然后再看向她：“谢谢你，Dani.”

他话中的诚恳让她有点脸红。她移开视线，没事似的笑了笑。

“随时效劳，Bright.这是朋友应该做的。”

他握紧了她的手。“我从不曾……”他顿了一下，“Dani，你是我有过的最好的朋友。我……没有你的话我不知道怎么办才好了。”

最好的朋友。Dani想不起来上一次被称作最好的朋友是什么时候，也不记得上一次她允许自己被别人视为最好的朋友是什么时候了。她感到一股热量从心脏上升到脸颊。她盯着他们握住的手，希望喉咙里的压迫感赶紧消失。

她耸耸一边肩膀：“可能这是我们的又一个相同之处了，对吧。”

她没去看他作何反应。当他再度开口时，语调低沉而温柔。

“我有件事想问你，如果我错得离谱我会发誓再也不提然后我们就忘掉它。不过……我可不可以吻你？”

她蓦然抬头。他是认真的。更糟的是，在他说出口的那一刻，她脑海中一个不安分的声音在尖叫可以！她绝不应该——这会让事情变得复杂的，她才刚再次习惯作为朋友，她有很多年不跟人交往了，更别提这蠢到会影响她的事业，就为了这……

在理智能够阻止她之前，她已经吻上他的嘴唇。他另一只手伸向她的脖子，拇指抚摸着她的下颌。随着他温柔地吮吸着他的嘴唇，她感到胸腔深处某些蛰伏多时的东西被唤醒了。她靠得更近了些，呼吸着他身上的味道，感觉像是有清风吹过内心干涸已久的平原。她需要这个吻。她需要它如同她已经好几年不允许自己渴望什么了。从Khalil之后就不曾有过。

相信Bright不会同样伤害她这种想法会不会很傻？

想到这儿她停顿下来，喘着气抽开身子，想要推开他似的抬高双手。

“Bright，我们不能，我们——我们是同事，如果——如果被Gil发现就完了，我——”我很害怕，可她说不出口。

“对不起……”他温和地说，注视着她，“我只是……我们也不是非这么做不可。”

但是我想这么做。

她盯着他看，想知道他那侧写师的思维有何发现。他能看到她内心有多矛盾吗？能看到她对此有多无措吗？他是否明白她半数的理由其实都与工作与事业与表象无关，而这一切只关于那些她多年来郁积在心里的沉重负担？她脑海中的阴暗面对她耳语，她不应得到，她不配如此，她生来就不该。被疑虑与恐惧攫住的不是一个一流的警探，而是那个吓坏了的十六岁小孩，她看着那个正被人们放入地下的盛放着父亲遗体的廉价木盒，那已经是他们能负担得起的一切了。

Bright伸手触碰她的脸颊，她眨了眨眼。

“我们也不是非这么做不可。”他重复道，眼里是善意的理解。

“我……”我还未准备好，我做不到，“……想这么做。”

他露出笑容。而她那些理由都于此瓦解。

“我也是。不过，”他补充道，表情变得严肃，“我知道这太难把握了。我太难把握了。”他轻声一笑，“我就像个巨大的危险信号，不能向你保证这一切会轻而易举，不能保证自己明天之前不会搞砸——我甚至不懂怎样做个正常人，但我……我想与你一起试试看。为了你。”

她在他眼中寻找着谎言的迹象，所见却只有真诚，如同在看一面反射着她内心的镜子。

她没有回答，而是再次亲吻了他。


End file.
